Corrin
Corrin is a male NightWing - LightWing hybrid that appears in NightWing and the Blade of Light and appears again as the protagonist in Revelation. im redesigning this soon im just gonna make kana's page this is one of my old ocs that i'm currently redesigning Personality Corrin is a kind adult dragon who cares for anyone he loves. Even though he was kept in a Nohrian tower most of his childhood, he is mostly ambiverted and controversial. He is very eager to come across new sights and very eager about the outside world. Etymology Corrin may be a variation of the French variant of Quirinus, Corin. In Roman mythology, Quirinus was the Sabine god of war, which is a reference to the Nohr VS Hoshido war, which Corrin is stuck in. Quirinus is derived from the Sabine word quirus, meaning "spear". Corin is also a male Irish name meaning "spear bearer", referencing how Corrin has to fight with spears, swords, etc, similar to Lucina. Corinth is also the name of a Greek city where Oedipus was raised in Greek mythology. In Greek legends, Oedipus was raised in Corinth, but was actually the prince of Thebes by blood, similar to Corrin's backstory. Oedipus was destined to kill his birth father and become the king of Thebes, similar to events in Revelation. Fanfiction appearances NightWing and the Blade of Light Corrin appears in NightWing and the Blade of Light after exiting the dimensions of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla, where he lands in Pantala and then flies over to Pyrrhia, where a few days later, he lands at the edge of the Kingdom of the Sea to find Lucina, Kagayaku, Chromis, Tayra, and Chromium with Mikoto, his mother, but Mikoto as a spirit. There, he learns that Lucina is his half sister and Mikoto explains that she was killed in his dimension, but not in the real dimension, but was killed in the real dimension and would have to use the power of the spirits in order to help the living. Corrin agrees to side with Lucina, his half sister, and continue on in Lucina's army. Revelation Corrin was the main protagonist of Revelation ''that takes place before Lucina hatched in another dimension. Corrin was the son of the antagonist, Anankos, who is revealed to be the antagonist later in the story. His mother was Mikoto, who fell in love with Anankos before he went psycho. His mother then fled to Hoshido, where Corrin hatched in Hoshido. However, when Corrin was young, Sumeragi was assassinated by Garon in front of him, where Garon took him to Nohr to be raised as a Nohrian prince, while Azura was captured by a Hoshidan and was brought to Hoshido as a replacement. During his childhood as a dragonet, Corrin was mostly kept in a Nohrian tower, where he was trained to battle. When he became an adult, he was granted leeway by Garon, who let him go free. He escaped to Hoshido, learning about his history. When Corrin has to choose a side of Nohr or Hoshido to pair up with, he chooses to side with neither since both of his families treated him very kindly. ''More flying in soon... Quotes "Ryoma... It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight one another!" ''-Corrin to Ryoma. ''"Father!" -Corrin to Sumeragi. Trivia * Corrin is mostly based off [https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Corrin the character of the same name from Fire Emblem]'' (please don't ask why most of my characters are inspired by ''Fire Emblem!). ''In ''Fire Emblem, Corrin was the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Fates and the player's avatar, where his name, appearance, gender, etc can be customized by the player. Gallery Corrin (M) (FE Fates).png|Corrin from Fire Emblem (Male version), which this Corrin is based off of. Category:Males Category:LightWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Pokeballmachine)